Santa Claus Is Coming to Town
by Aussiegirl41
Summary: Bill is dressing up as Santa and Laura gets the best gift. It must be nearly Christmas! A/U


**I wrote this way back in Christmas 2009. Been writing a/r that long now... Still love them! Enjoy! **

Laura Roslin didn't want to admit it, but she hated William Adama.

She could just imagine his face when she told him. He'd chuckle, or smile so his blue eyes crinkled up at the edges. He wouldn't be fazed at all. Instead, he'd probably say something inane like 'thought so' before capturing her lips and kissing her until she lost all sense of reality.

She thought back to the day she had met him. She had arrived at her office building to find Harry Jenkins, who had been in charge of maintenance at the firm for the past twenty-seven years, tottering down a ladder.

"Morning, Miss Roslin," Harry had said after joining her on the sidewalk. "Think I got it straight?" the elderly man had asked.

She had tried to hide her distaste at the new sign: _Adar, Roslin, Adama, Lampkin, Gray and Associates._

She had found it hard to believe that Richard had made him a senior partner. There were several lawyers that worked for the company who deserved the position ahead of William Adama. She believed it was complete nepotism, and he'd only been offered the position due to his father's reputation.

Richard even positioned his name ahead of Romo's and Wally's! She didn't even want to think of how she would have reacted if his name had also appeared before hers.

From their initial meeting later that day, William Adama had made her blood boil. He looked more like a street fighter than a lawyer and his casual demeanour severely irked her.

She had to concede, she'd found him physically attractive from their first meeting. He was not exactly classically handsome, but when they had shook hands it was as if a current had run up her arm. She had, however, spied the wedding ring on his left hand and resolutely resisted the attraction. She hadn't broken off her affair with one married partner in the firm to take up with another one.

Approximately one month later, her assistant, Billy, had set her straight on his marital status.

"I need to know if you are bringing a date to the Easter party. For catering purposes," Billy had said.

"I've never brought a date to work parties in the past. Why on earth would I start now?" she'd asked, glaring over the top of her glasses at the boy.

"I still have to ask."

"Is Adama's wife attending?" She'd attempted to keep her tone disinterested.

"He's not married. Been divorced for twenty odd years, according to his assistant, Dee. And he's not bringing a date either. Asked him this morning," Billy went on to inform her, grinning knowingly.

"But he wears a ring."

Billy shrugged. "Maybe he wears it for effect in the courtroom. Lampkin is always doing crap like that."

A week later, Richard had appointed William Adama and her to the Carlson case. They had spent almost four months working side by side on the case.

He had surprised her on a regular basis with his sharp legal knowledge and obvious intelligence. However, they continued to lock horns-over numerous subjects, whether they were important to the case or not.

She was not accustomed to anyone questioning her decisions and William Adama did so at regular intervals.

She grudgingly admitted he was compelling in the courtroom. He had the jury eating out of his hands before the end of his opening argument. His perfect blue eyes shone with sincerity. His gravelly baritone voice lulled the room into a feeling of serenity and brought everyone around to his way of thinking within minutes.

When the jury announced a 'not guilty' verdict, she found herself readily letting herself be enveloped in his bear hug.

Afterwards, everyone who had worked on the case had gone out to the Raintrees Bar for celebratory drinks.

She and Adama had shared a cab home.

Without speaking, they had both automatically alighted from the vehicle and entered her apartment together, barely making it through the door before their passion overwhelmed them.

That had been almost five months ago. They had worked together on three cases since, and they still continued to disagree and debate the finer points of legalities on a daily basis.

She found their sexual relationship extremely satisfying. They were completely attuned to each others needs when making love. He was a generous lover who never ceased to amaze her by continually pleasing her.

However, she insisted in keeping their personal relationship separate from their professional one. She had, after all, had several years practice at keeping her affairs secret. Other than Billy, who was the soul of discretion, she didn't think anyone suspected that they were lovers.

Keeping William Adama at an arm's length was proving to be an extremely difficult proposition.

While alone together, he never gave the impression of them not being a normal couple. He didn't just have sex with her, then skip out into the night and back to his house like Richard had. No, he stayed and ensured they enjoyed each other's company in and out of bed.

They would sit side by side on the couch, reading or watching television. They shared meals. They showered together. They actually slept together, a first for her in quite a long time, enjoying the warmth and comfort of their bodies entangled.

Mostly, though, they just talked. Talked about anything and everything, from politics to religion.

One day, he shared with her his memories of his sons, and the anguish he had felt when he had lost his youngest. Since, he had told her about his father and the tenuous relationship he had shared with him. He had also tried to explain the problems with his marriage that had led to his divorce.

Now and then he probed gently as to the reason for her well built-up wall, but she couldn't bring herself to speak about her past losses which still caused her insurmountable pain.

Then, last week, he had taken that extra step that she wasn't prepared for. He had wanted to take her out to dinner. She had refused and they had argued. Not vehemently as they did in the office. They had just each fired off a few well placed barbs which had hurt more than any shouting match ever could.

Worse than the argument, though, was his week long absence from her life. She wondered when she had come to so fully depend on him.

Every time she opened a file, she would find herself picking up the telephone on her desk to ask his opinion on some legal matter, before quickly remembering their quarrel and replacing the receiver back into its cradle.

When she read the newspaper each morning, she would turn to relay him some funny story she had found, only to realise she was sitting at the breakfast bar alone.

At night, she would automatically slip into the right hand side of the bed leaving the left hand side free. Her hand would reach out and sadly smooth the sheets on the vacant spot next to her.

Tonight, she knew he had to attend the firm's Christmas party. All the partners were expected to be here. She scanned the small crowd, telling herself she wasn't desperate to locate his thick thatch of salt and pepper hair.

"Eggnog?" Billy offered, bringing her out of her reverie.

"Uh, thanks," she said, taking the glass before looking back up to continue her search.

"He's not here yet," Billy said. "I saw Dee earlier. She said they were coming. She was acting quite evasive though," Billy added.

Laura sighed. "Am I that obvious?" she asked.

"Only to me."

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!" she heard a voice coming from the doorway. She swung around. She would recognise that deep rasping voice anywhere.

William Adama walked into the room to a rousing reception of laughter and clapping. He was decked out in a Santa suit and carried a sack over his shoulder.

Dee followed close behind.

"Wow!" Billy breathed at the sight of the young girl's short elf outfit.

As Santa took a seat, Dee dove into the sack and retrieved a brightly wrapped present. The young girl handed it to the Santa before he read the name on the tag.

Laura couldn't help but giggle when Santa insisted on the recipient sit on his lap before handing over the gift. She continued giggling as this pattern was repeated for all the office staff members. She was relieved he was so stocky and strong when the likes of Wally, Billy and Richard took their turn.

"Laura Roslin!" Santa called out.

She put her glass down and walked over to his 'throne'.

"Have you been a good girl?" he asked, his eyes over the fake beard twinkling.

She only hummed as an answer.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. You know the drill, Ms Roslin. No present until you sit on Santa's lap and tell him what you want for Christmas."

She sighed and lowered herself with as much grace as she could, wishing desperately she had worn a pants suit today.

"Now, Ms Roslin, what do you want Santa to bring you this year?" he asked, as his hand somehow moved to rest on her thigh that had bared itself as she'd sat.

"A longer skirt?" she asked quietly, tugging at her mini.

He chuckled. "I quite like your short skirts," he whispered.

She gave a relieved hum that he was no longer angry at her.

"Here we go," he said louder. "To Laura Roslin, with love, Santa."

She took the small gift and went to rise, but his hand tightened slightly to hold her in place.

"Doesn't Santa get a thank you kiss?" he asked, raising his eyebrows above his glasses which she noted were his own.

"Did the other partners give you a thank you kiss?" she countered.

"The other partners aren't quite as pretty as you," he noted.

"Come on! Kiss him!" one of the junior assistants called out.

"Sexist," she murmured, leaning down and pecking him quickly on the cheek.

He just chuckled in response.

She stood and moved to a table to unwrap her small parcel. Inside was a jeweller's case. She lifted the lid and caught her breath as the contents sparkled out at her. Lying in the case was a silver bangle. A cuff bangle she believed they were called. She picked it up and immediately frowned when she felt the weight. This bangle was no cheap imitation. It would have to be valued at a few hundred dollars at least.

She looked around the room at the other attendees' gifts: Richard had a bottle of single malt whiskey; Wally and Romo their preferred dark rum; Billy was holding a set of golf balls and various additional accessories associated with the game; the other assistants had things like bath salts and body creams.

Her eyes travelled back to the man dressed in the Santa outfit. She found his blue eyes studying her intently.

She shook her head slightly and made her way back to him.

"Who?"

"The card said Santa," he told her.

She looked down at the bangle that hung on her finger. "I can't accept this," she said.

He reached out and took the bangle off her finger and pushed it onto her right wrist.

"It suits you," he held her arm out and fully inspected it. "I knew it would," he murmured.

She also looked down at her arm and fully inspected it.

She knew what it would mean to accept his gift.

Laura Roslin didn't want to admit it, but she loved William Adama.

She could just imagine his face when she told him. He'd chuckle, or smile so his blue eyes crinkled up at the edges. He wouldn't be fazed at all. Instead, he'd probably say something inane like 'about time' before capturing her lips and kissing her until she lost all sense of reality.


End file.
